Child
by Sinead Rivka
Summary: .:Beast Wars:. Well. The Predacons certainly asked for it. Especially Megatron, as he will soon find out. Clones and homocidal killers are not those whom you would place confindence in easily.
1. Part One

Child

By: Sinead

Part One

The Transmetal 2 Dinobot was furious. The computer, when he had asked for a search upon the technique that had been used to bring him to life, was not responding. He tapped his talons on the desk, waiting, waiting . . .

Then, suddenly, a familiar . . . no . . . not that familiar . . . but . . . a face . . .

Dinobot squinted, looking at the hologram, trying to place the crimson optics, the black scowl . . . and he could. But . . . he just didn't want to.

The royal blue skin of the other's face was tense with hatred, as his mouth was slightly open with a sneer. His optics were narrowed and dangerous with the lust for battle.

The Transmetal 2 Predacon flipped through more of the pictures, seeing more of this past warrior. Who was he? Why did this face look so much like . . . like his own? There . . . There! Finally! A history!

Dinobot read the first line, and nearly fell off of his seat, growling his anger and disbelief. "What?!"

Megatron watched the monitors, and sighed. "Of all the . . ." With flick of his finger, he turned the comm-link on, and bellowed, "Rampage! See me NOW!"

The crab jumped, and looked up from where he had been cornering Waspinator in . . . a corner. Inventive, isn't it? "Was I doing anything?"

NOW!

Rampage looked back at the corner, to the cringing Waspinator, and growled. "Fine."

As soon as Megatron was sure that the allegedly immortal Predacon was coming, he disconnected the link, and then called another one of his minions. "Megatron to Dinobot."

There was no immediate answer. Then, in a tired, distrusting voice, What.

Megatron wasn't prepared for that tone. He frowned. "Ahm, if you would attend to me, yes, I'd be quite grateful."

Dinobot glared at the hologram, then turned it off, after another pause. "Very well."

Good! Megatron out.

Dinobot strove to control his temper, which had flared out of nowhere towards his leader. What was this? Why was it only showing now?

He walked out of his quarters, and stormed down the hall, passing Waspinator, who cowered against the wall as he walked by. He paid the action no attention, as he was still trying to figure out his emotions, which were not letting him gain any control over them. Finally, he reached the throne room, and stood before his commander, who was glaring at Rampage. The tyrant turned to look at the clone. "Good. If you would . . .?"

Dinobot glared. "If I would what."

"The Spark, you fetid pile of refuse!"

An inner voice said quietly, almost in a voice he recognized, Why do you listen to him?

I don't know, he replied silently, wishing he could give a reason.

Then disobey. Rampage will be a useful and powerful ally, if you gain his trust.

Who are you?

Ask that later, when I have time to explain.

Dinobot snorted. "Why should I do that to him?"

Megatron watched the clone. "Are you having a malfunction, Dinobot?"

Dinobot didn't answer.

Megatron sighed. Why was this happening? The other clone, although denied the luxury of transforming, was loyal to the end, it appeared. Why was this one behaving differently? He rubbed his optics wearily with the fingertips of one hand, clearly irritated. "I'll overlook this for now, both of you. Dismissed."

As the door was closed, and they took a few steps down the hall, Rampage turned to look at the warrior beside him. "Why did you do that?"

Dinobot looked up at him in an almost-irate way. "Do what?"

"Refuse Megs like that."

Dinobot looked away. "Do I suddenly have to have a reason for every action I make?"

"You usually torture me without question. I should kill you for that fact alone. Not that I haven't already considered that, to regain the half of the Spark that you currently use for powering that weakling form of yours."

Dinobot leered upward. "Weak to you, perhaps. But you won't kill me, since you know that I do not fear you. Nor do I believe that Megatron is right in ordering me to use my life-force against you to make you obey."

"You're starting to sound like . . ."

"Like what?" Dinobot snarled upwards. "Or perhaps, who?"

Rampage sighed, showing an unusual feeling for him, which Dinobot had never seen him portray before: Regret. "You found out, didn't you. About . . . him."

"Yes."

"What are you going to do about it?"

Dinobot didn't reply for a moment. He hadn't usually talked with his "half-brother," as Megatron had put it, but he seemed to need someone to talk to, and he knew that Rampage hated the tyrant as much as the small voice did. And that small voice didn't seem willing to speak at the moment.

"He joined the Maximals, then died while in their service."

"I helped kill him."

"Hn."

"Had I let him, though, he could have ripped me into enough pieces that I wouldn't have been able to repair myself."

Dinobot looked straight down the corridor, then over to the side, as if weary or ashamed. "I have to regenerate my energy."

Rampage caught his drift, and grinned. "I think I'll torment Inferno now. Then I'll go after Waspinator again. So much fear from that one . . . it's intoxicating. Try it sometime."

Dinobot chuckled evilly, and the two separated, each off to do what they had in mind.

Rattrap yawned, and started another game of cards against the computer. Silverbolt looked over his shoulder, then walked to the edge of the platform, looking at the ancient relic whose golden hulk rested in the caverns of the dormant volcano. He sighed, and returned to the communications board, and sat, listening to Rattrap's grumbling. The computer was winning by a long streak.

Before he could comment on this, something beeped. He looked at the screen, and a text message was there.

"Rattrap . . ." he said, his voice wary.

The rodent hadn't heard that voice in a while, save for a few times when there was something going on that he didn't like and/or understand. "Eh? What's dat?"

He walked over. The message read: I am in need of assistance. Please reply.

Silverbolt and Rattrap exchanged glances. The younger bot called Optimus to the command center. Within a minute, they heard his monstrous footfalls, and they soon saw him. He walked over, read the message, then nodded. "Do it."

Blackarachnia jogged up behind the hulking leader, climbed up to the platform, and looked over her lover's shoulder, as he replied: We are here. Who are you?

There was a pause, then: If I tell you who I am, will you scorn me?

Apparently you're a Predacon? Silverbolt typed.

Yes.

Rattrap groaned. "We're all gonna die. Who's da Pred?"

Optimus considered this. "Calm down, Rattrap. We don't know who we're talking to. Yet, anyway. We're Maximals, as well. Tell him that we'll not consider his faction or identity as anything to judge by."

Rattrap groaned, as Silverbolt typed: We will not scorn you.

I am Dinobot.

"Da CLONE?! Jeesh, Ops! I ain't gonna help 'im!"

Optimus watched his old friend sadly, as he walked back to his game of cards. The other two didn't look, as they knew that he would shed tears over the loss of his friend, and the injustice that he had been cloned. The Maximal leader turned back to Silverbolt, his voice defeated. "Ask him what he needs."

The Fuzor did so, and the reply was there, but cryptic.

I am having trouble with myself.

Blackarachnia gently shoved her lover to one side, as she typed, showing a rare feminine quality of an almost-maternal instinct: We're listening. We're here.

Dinobot sighed, and looked at his hands, hideous and useful only in killing. He typed in return: If it does not anger you, I wish to visit one place on your territory.

He could almost hear the argument erupting in their base. He could sense Rattrap objecting, while others still wanting to know what was going on. How he knew, he did not understand fully. Only, he knew perfectly.

Then the reply.

Where do you wish to go?

The valley.

Rhinox came in, and read the conversation, up to his current reply. He moved Blackarachnia over easily, and typed: Why do you wish to go there?

I am struggling. I do not know where my path lies. I only wish to see the valley.

Optimus' shoulders slumped. "Suggest an escort."

Rhinox did so, and Dinobot replied. I do not wish to be hovered over every second.

Blackarachnia laughed. "How typical of a male! Move over, willya Rhinox?"

Rhinox did so, eyes laughing, and she replied: What if they only stood on the edge of the valley, watching? We're only protective of that place, you must try to understand.

Very well.

Dinobot sighed in relief. I thank you.

The reply was warming. Whatever path you decide, keep your head up.

When will I be able to look at the valley?

When you want to.

Will tonight bother you? Dinobot typed. He wanted to find out as much of this warrior he was cloned after as fast as he could. In many ways, he was still a child, searching for a past he never knew, and never heard of until now.

Optimus shook his head, smiling. "Tell him that's fine. So. Cheetor's asleep, but he'll have his watch soon. Rhinox is working on a device that will help with the aiming of the defense cannons. Blackarachnia, you and Silverbolt have watch over the door. And I have to see if we can limit our energy that we're taking from the Ark. That leaves Rattrap and Depth Charge."

"I'm not babysitting over some spawn, who shares a Spark with Rampage."

Optimus groaned inwardly. He didn't want to send Rattrap to the Valley. He turned to face Depth Charge. "Is that your only reason?"

"Send the mouse. He has nothing to do, since his watch was over ten cycles ago."

Optimus looked at the rodent, who had turned to look at him, his optics sad and pleading not to be sent. It would be pure torture. Optimus bowed his head. "Depth Charge, that's an order. Go to the Valley."

"Not happening, Primal. Do it yourself."

Rattrap turned off the game, and walked to the edge of the platform. "What? 'Ya scared?"

"You are," Depth Charge replied.

Rattrap didn't reply, as he looked down. Optimus turned away from the obstinate Manta Ray, and looked at Rattrap, asking quietly, "Will you?"

"I don't want ta see anyone else hurt," Rattrap muttered quietly. "Fine. I'll do it."

"You don't have to."

"I'm gonna."

Optimus looked at Silverbolt. "Is the link still there?"

"Yes," Silverbolt replied, turning around, ready to type out what his leader said.

An escort is leaving now.

Dinobot looked at the screen, then replied. I thank you.

Don't get used to this.

The small voice laughed. That's Rattrap for you.

What am I to do about the others? How will I deal with them?

Don't. Just leave things to fate.


	2. Part Two

Child

By: Sinead

Part Two

Dinobot had slipped out of the "Darkside," the base. He watched every shadow, as he made his way to the valley. Finally, but wether he remembered the directions he had looked at, or the voice within his head knew the location, he didn't know. Rattrap greeted him coldly, and he looked away, careful to remain submissive. The voice had nothing wrong with that. It actually seemed to approve of it. The rat snorted. "One wrong move, an' I'm gonna call da Boss Monkey 'ere. I ain't takin' no slag."

The clone nodded, still not looking at the Transmetal rodent. The rat sighed, and nodded towards the valley. "G-go on."

Dinobot looked up at the rat, and made eye-contact. Neither looked away. Rattrap's optics were overcome with pure and unbridled grief, while the other's was saddened, but willing to learn.

Rattrap shook his head, looking away finally. "You're . . . you're not really him. You're still like a child, still tryin' ta find out about dis world an' yourself."

Dinobot looked to one side. "Yes. In a way. But there are . . . other things that are suggesting that I do this."

Rattrap looked up, but he sighed, and shook his head again. "I'll ask later, when we ain't battling."

As Dinobot passed him, he looked down. "I don't believe that I'll ever try to kill you."

Rattrap snorted, and grinned. "'Ya mean, 'ya won't try ta kill me _again_."

Dinobot stopped, as the voice asked him to say something. He chuckled, and called over his shoulder, "I'll see you on my way out, no doubt there, Cheese-Ball."

There was a sardonic bark of laughter. "You wish, Carrion-Breath."

Dinobot chuckled, and walked into the valley. The smell of earth, burnt wood, and new leaves met his snout, and he shut his optics off, taking in the smell by itself. With his optics still off, he navigated through the valley, finding a path that seemed instinctual, pausing here and there, scenting for something he couldn't find.

Rattrap watched from above, as the pale, skeleton-like form of the clone made his way though the valley. Something stopped behind him, and yawned. "Yo, Rat-Breath. Wassup?"

"He ain't lookin' where he's goin'. Shut off all visuals."

"Well . . . what do you expect him to do?"

"Look around, ta find what in da Pit 'e's lookin' for."

Cheetor fell silent, and watched the dark parody of the warrior in whom he had looked up at, as a friend and someone who you could rely on, to help you get to get out of trouble in battle. "I read that convo that passed between us and him. Man . . . do you know how many codes he pressed on that thing? The Lady-Spider barely was able to reopen it."

Rattrap was still silent, as Dinobot started to head towards the one place where . . . where Rattrap had vowed never to lay sight upon again. Finally, he looked away, sniffing and sitting, burying his head in his arms, as memories he had tried to bury resurfaced.

Dinobot felt he had finished the journey to wherever he had wanted to go. With a shudder, he activated his optics, and looked upon a small clearing. Signs of devastation met his gaze, as he looked around the clearing. Fire . . . the proto-humans' blood . . . mechanical fluid, from . . . from over there . . .

He walked over to the small spot, and sniffed, smelling something . . . someone . . . but the scent was so close to his own, that he barely was able to detect it. He walked a pace away, backing up, until he saw two figures on the side of the valley. One was standing, watching him defiantly, the other sitting, his head buried beneath his arms. His sight blackened, and he fell to the ground, unaware of the sharp pain that sent him whirling into an unconscious state . . .

Cheetor yelped, and shook his "older brother." "Rattrap!"

The short bot looked up at him, avoiding looking into the valley. "What."

"Look!"

Rattrap, hearing the urgency in his voice, looked into the valley, and saw the clone crumpled on the valley floor. His vision zoomed in, and he saw that the bot was shuddering . . . or trembling. He ran to the extreme edge, and carefully plotted a way down. Cheetor simply ran off the edge, and with the use of his back-mounted rocket, he glided down, while Rattrap leapt from ledge to ledge, not caring that his feet slipped here or there.

Finally, he reached to raptor-bot, just as a Transmetal creature from the Cretaceous Period landed with an ominous "thud."

Cheetor whirled, to see Megatron standing there. He didn't move, as he heard more jets. However, a second later, Optimus landed behind them. "We're here in peace, Megatron."

"One of my warriors is surrounded by you and two of yours. Shouldn't I have a reason to react in battle? Inferno! Rampage!"

When the two appeared, Cheetor looked to Rattrap, and the two backed off, to stand beside Optimus. Surprisingly, Rattrap was the one who spoke. "Listen, Megs: We ain't 'ere ta battle. If anythin', dis place has seen enough of battles an' deaths."

Megatron scowled. "So you would say now. You Maximals are overly concerned with peace and comradery. Attack!"

In the darkness, the voice spoke. Awaken, clone.

Dinobot's optic activated in the darkness. "Who are you?"

Yes, I have the time now. I am you, as you are me.

"What? Wouldn't that mean that . . ."

With a chuckle, the voice took shape eerily, into the warrior that the clone had been looking for. He spread his hands. "This may be the one time you shall see me."

The clone frowned further. "I don't understand."

Dinobot, the Maximal, sighed, shutting his optics off. "You are empty. You feel the need to complete some part of you with something that you can't reach."

The clone looked at his talons. "That is also why I am uncomfortable within this shell."

Dinobot walked over, and tapped the other's chest. "I am you, in a sense. Just as you are me, we could not survive without each other. I was pulled away from the Matrix just as I was about to return to it, when you, I, _we_, were cloned."

The clone looked at his claws again. "What will happen to us?"

The Maximal punched his shoulder, and leered into his face. "The Maximals are about to battle with the Predacons. Rampage is about to destroy Rattrap."

The clone's face hardened. "So . . . whichever choice I choose, could either let him live or die."

"Affirmative."

"Why me?"

Dinobot snorted. "That is a question that one should never ask oneself. Pity is not an emotion that is to be wasted on the battlefield. Return to the present, and make your choice."

"And what will become of you, Maximal?"

"Either you and I return to being one Spark, or we will stay separate."

"With me returning to being empty."

"And never hearing my thoughts again."

"Which have helped me through a hard decision."

The Maximal looked at his clone with a small smirk. "You're getting the picture, although slowly."

"Should I be honored with that comment?"

With a sharp, barking laugh, the first Dinobot replied, "You'll see. Return now!"

Rattrap screamed in pain, as Rampage's hands crushed his abdomen. There was a roar of wrath, and something collided with the Predacon, knocking him aside. Rattrap looked up weakly, and saw the clone, only . . . wavering around him, in a hazy sense, was the Maximal Dinobot's features, showing clearly in random areas, giving the impression of two beings, two entities, in one. Cheetor threw aside Inferno, and Optimus and Megatron stopped struggling, to look at Dinobot. They saw everything that Rattrap did.

Rampage was stunned. "Why the Pit did you do that for?!"

Dinobot snorted, a characteristic he had taken up lately. "Why not?"

"You know, Brother, you're awfully annoying."

The bot grinned. "Good."

"Not even worth killing."

Cheetor felt his mech-pump stumble at those words. Rampage? Why would he vow not to kill one who shared his Spark?

Megatron walked over to Rattrap, and aimed his tail-gun at the small Maximal's chest. Dinobot whirled, kicking the weapon away from Rattrap's chest in a roundhouse blow, which left Megatron's arm stinging. The Predacon leader watched in astonishment, as, after that, Dinobot knelt, supporting his weight upon his arms as well, head hanging, as he breathed deeply.

Pain was all Dinobot felt, as if his Spark was being ripped to shreds, although he had no doubt that it was. With a yell, he sprang up, his choice in his actions, as he landed a kick to Megatron's chest, driving him farther away from Rattrap.

"Never . . . again!" he bellowed, his voice discarding the metallic grinding it had, when he had stepped out of the cloning device.

Rattrap remembered that voice all too well, and he allowed his gaze to wander up, to the giant of a Predacon. Rampage sighed. "So I'm not allowed to kill you today. Such a shame. You prove to scream quite easily."

With a grunt, the giant leaned against a tree, as something that resembled a Spark glided over to him. Rattrap looked slowly over to Dinobot, who was still battling Megatron. Rampage couldn't believe what he was seeing either. "Brother no more, Dinobot." He reached toward the core of his Spark, and held it close to his chest, as he rejoined it with his own Spark. His face was pained, but he laughed evilly, as he stood on his own. Cheetor edged around him, to Rattrap, and stood over him. Rampage grinned. "Oh, you'll never have to worry about me, Cheetor. Your friend has just ensured that I'll never harm one of your Maximal comrades again. With the exception of Depth Charge, of course."

Optimus joined them, as the Transmetal crab walked over to Megatron and Dinobot. He shoved the smaller bot over, and chuckled. Inferno screamed in a high, little-girl scream, and booked it out of the place. He knew that this was a death trap. Not even his loyalty to Megatron would keep him in that valley one more nano-klick than necessary.

Rampage's arm snapped out, and grabbed Megatron's neck. Before he could do anything, Dinobot tapped his arm. With an irritated sigh, Rampage turned, still keeping his grip on his former captor's neck firm. "Yes?"

Dinobot shook his head. "There's too much death in this valley. Take it elsewhere."

Rampage growled. "Fine, then. But there's only one favor left for you."

"Three chances, I see," Dinobot snickered. He glared up at the Transmetal, and his voice was a growl, the words barely decipherable. "Depth Charge will not be harmed."

"Screw you."

Dinobot leapt up, and held on to Rampage's chest, his claws inches from his Spark's casing, three levels of armor in. Of course, he had punctured two of those levels in the process of doing so. "He is not to be harmed. Do not make me separate your Spark once more. With my bare hands as well, which may well kill you."

Rampage looked into the warrior's optic, and felt the ever-so-subtle tugs of something . . . something odd tug at his newly-repaired Spark . . . something that made him wary of his former brother. He looked to one side, then back at Dinobot. "I will not harm him, as long as he does not start screwing around."

Dinobot released the Predacon, who dragged Megatron away, who was screaming at Dinobot. That very being was walking over to Rattrap, who was leaking mech-fluid at an alarming rate. The Transmetal 2 bot kneeled, and went over the wounds quickly. With a sigh, he picked the small Maximal up. "Don't you even think of dying, you insignificant cretin."

"Hush . . . up . . . slag-slurpin' saurian."

Dinobot grinned. "Wouldn't be anything else."

With a sigh, the warrior denied himself his vision, and carefully channeled the energy he used for healing himself into healing his battle-partner.

Optimus and Cheetor waited, worried, not knowing what was going on. The leader held the younger Maximal back, as he wanted to see what was going on.

Rattrap fell into a healing slumber, as Dinobot let his world return to focus. He looked up at Optimus and Cheetor, who were watching warily. Optimus shook his head. "Did we know that your healing ability could be used like that?"

Dinobot winced. "Neither did I, until now. He still needs a CR chamber, though."

Optimus sighed, and nodded. "I'll bring him back. Cheetor, you bring . . ." He chuckled, and reached over to take the limp Maximal from Dinobot. "You bring our old friend back."

Once his arms were free, and Optimus was leaving, Cheetor held his hand out to Dinobot. "Welcome back, Scale-Belly."

Dinobot shook the outstretched hand, sighing. "It is good to be back."

"And don't try any more stunts like that. You're starting to get on my nerves."

Depth Charge watched Dinobot with every sense heightened, trying to fully process what he had just said. "You got him to say WHAT?!"

"He has promised to not engage in battle with you, as long as you do not start it."

"Son of a Scrag, you slagging idiot! Are you crazy?"

Dinobot grinned, enjoying this to its very extent. "As Optimus says, 'Sometimes crazy works.' And you forgot to mention that he will not try to place any of the Maximals offline."

Rhinox was chuckling quietly, listening to the two bicker. Blackarachnia walked in. "Woah! Pred on campus!"

Dinobot felt something stick into the back of his neck, and he went dead still. "Is this how you repay someone for saving your life?"

Blackarachnia stopped. "What?"

Optimus walked into the room, and saw the postures everyone was in. "Blackarachnia, if you would let Dinobot go . . .?"

"He's a Pred!"

"Maximal," Rhinox, Optimus and Cheetor chorused. The teenager had walked in with Optimus.

Silverbolt also took the opportunity to walk in, blinked, and turned right around, and left the room, muttering something about "not enough sleep."

Dinobot chuckled evilly, and Blackarachnia lowered her gun, remembering that the clone didn't chuckle. However, what he said next, caused her to raise it at him, and fire once, barely missing his head.

"And maybe you might know about his reasons for sleeplessness, spider?"

Depth Charge would have bit his lip, if he had the luxury of having a mouth. To improvise, he barely kept himself from releasing a rare chuckle. You see, he knew the truth about that subject, as his quarters were on one side of Blackarachnia's, and Rhinox's was on the other, separating hers from Silverbolt's.

And at the current moment, the technician was turned away from the group, his shoulders shaking in barely suppressed laughter at the truth on Dinobot's words.

The manta ray suddenly changed his opinion of the once-again Maximal, as he walked out of the base for his patrol. And he wouldn't forget what he had done for him . . .


	3. Part Three

Child

By: Sinead

Part Three

There was a knock on the door, and Dinobot sighed. He stood to open it, and when he did, he saw Rattrap there. The rat grinned, and said, "'Ey, Choppuh . . . Wassa matta?"

Dinobot shook his head. "Nothing. Why do you ask?"

Rattrap sighed, and shook his head. "I've known 'ya since da beginnin' of da Beast Wars. Why do 'ya even hafta ask me why I ask you?"

Dinobot looked Rattrap squarely in his optics. The rat saw fatigue hovering around the bot's face. "Because I was three nano-klicks away from sleep."

"Oh. Sorry."

Dinobot sighed. "Very well. The last time I checked in on you, you were dead asleep. What woke you?"

"Eh, nuthin'."

Dinobot gave Rattrap a bored look. "Don't pull that slag on me. You were still sleeping off your seven-megacycle shift in the CR chamber a half-megacycle ago. For four days, no less. What in the Pit below awoke you?"

Rattrap shook his head, and Dinobot growled to himself. "In. And shut the door behind you."

The rodent did so, and leaned against the wall. "A dream."

"Primus save us, he's showing signs of sentient behavior."

"Shaddup. An' ta tell 'ya da truth, I'd say da same fer you, if our roles were switched."

"Thank the Matrix that isn't true."

"Tellin' me. Anyway, Somethin' happened in dis dream, an' somethin' exploded–"

"Your brain. Too much thinking," Dinobot cut in quickly.

"–an' I woke up. AN' ENOUGH WITH DA COMMENTS!!!!!"

Dinobot grinned. "What else can you expect from me? By the Matrix, you idiotic vermin! I've been having arguments with Depth Charge for four days straight! And he is a bot I can come to respect!"

"Wow. You're stoopin' low, ta be throwin' insults back an' forth with dat bot. Has he tried to kill Rampage yet?"

Dinobot sighed, and rubbed at his one remaining optic. "No. Thankfully for us, otherwise he may end up as dead. We don't even know if Megatron's still living, although I'm beginning to think that Rampage has taken over the Predacons by brute force."

"Yeah, dat seems possible. How much longer will dis war last, if Crabby-Cakes is in charge?"

Dinobot shook his head. "Not that long at all."

The door slammed open, and Cheetor stood there, panting. "Command center . . . now . . . Big Bot's orders . . . both of you . . ."

The two sped off, with the younger bot behind them. They arrived not a moment too soon, as the screen lit up with Rampage's features. He glared at the Maximals, before speaking. "I have taken over the Predacons, as you should have already assumed. Megatron still lives, unfortunately, and I now ask for peace between our factions."

Blackarachnia stopped dead in her tracks, as those words were said. "Woah, woah, here, Rampage. Say again? I thought that you wanted to kill everything that's anything! What happened?"

Rampage looked at the troops, then at one bot in particular. "Dinobot happened. And do not get me wrong: I hate other bots. I hate those who did this to me. That hate is what has kept me alive. You turn in all those other bots, and leave me somewhere. Not here. This is not a place where I care to cause the inhabitants to fear me."

Dinobot looked up at his commander, who shrugged. "Very well, Rampage. Where shall you surrender your troops?"

"And when. They will bring over all valuable components from the Darkside, even scrap metal, to your base," Rampage sneered. "I will leave it outside the doors, right within range of your cannons, lest Tarantulus should conveniently forget my lesson, and try to steal something."

"I hope that you repeat it, anyway," Blackarachnia muttered.

Rampage snickered evilly. "Oh, I will, she-spider, I will. On the other hand, if you wish to escort them, be free to do so."

Rattrap snorted. "Why should we believe you? You're a Pred; you'll trick us."

Rampage looked at the rodent, then shook his head. "If Predacons had honor, as a whole, even if I had honor, I would swear upon it."

Dinobot snorted, and glared at his former brother. The crab blinked back. "I said, Dinobot, as a whole. There are exceptions, and I had you in mind as I said that."

"What of Megatron?" Dinobot asked. "What will you do to him?"

"I have forced him into Stasis Lock, therefore you shall have no trouble with him."

The large leader sighed, then looked back up at the screen. "When will the first ones arrive?"

"Five cycles. Maybe less, if they hurried. Please receive them, if you will."

Optimus looked to Rhinox, Dinobot, and Depth Charge. The Manta Ray gave Rampage a cold, hard stare, before obeying his leader. Rampage looked back at Optimus, and nodded once, before the screen went black. This was the last battle, and it wouldn't be physical.

Only emotional and spiritual.

Silverbolt and Blacharachnia manned the cannons. Already, they shot at Tarantulus twice, just as a warning. Dinobot was standing watched at the great iron doors, glaring at the Predacons, his former comrades. Waspinator was now coming. He was nervous, and was twitching. Dinobot snorted. "Your problem, wasp?"

"Not like! Not like Crab-bot'zz rule! Very bad!" He buzzed quietly, "He control'zz commzz."

"So he's hearing this?"

"Yezz."

"You're taking a risk, telling me this, Waspinator."

"Wazzpinator not like being Predacon any more," he said, almost too quietly to be heard.

The rumbling of a tank was soon heard, and Waspinator fell to the ground, cowering in a ball. His knees had been pulled up to his chin, and his optics were dead black. Rampage transformed, and picked the smaller bot up by the back of his neck, and held him up. "Look at me."

Silverbolt's fingers twitched. It was torture to see someone treat another like this. He looked to his lover, who frowned in return. She didn't approve of it either.

"Yezz?" Waspinator warbled, starting to shudder.

"You want to become a Maximal?"

Waspinator spluttered crazily, unable to get his words past his malformed mouth. Rampage growled deep in his throat, and Dinobot snorted. "I know you're feeding off of his fear. Back down."

Rampage looked at the smaller bot, then set Waspinator down. "If you do not mind bringing him to Primal, then . . ."

"Dinobot to Rattrap."

Yo, sup, Lizard-Lips?

"Come and take my spot. Something has arisen, and I have to speak with Optimus."

Right. Be right dere. Rattrap out.

The comm-link went dead, and a minute later, Rattrap arrived. Dinobot grabbed Waspinator's elbow, and marched him inside. "If you are lying, and you are part of a trap, I will kill you personally. Do you understand, wasp?"

"Wazzpinator not lie! Rampage–"

"I do not care to hear about how Rampage treated you. You tell the truth, otherwise you will die. Do you understand?" Dinobot snarled.

"Yezz, Zzir."

"Good."

Waspinator whimpered, as he was lead into the main cavern. Optimus turned, and saw the Predacon, held by Dinobot. "What is he doing in here?"

"Explain. Everything," Dinobot snapped. "The truth would be preferable, and remember my warnings."

"Wazzpinator being tired of being blown to scrap every time he izz turning around. He think'zz that being Maxzzimal would be better."

"Why should we believe you?" Cheetor asked from the platform.

"Why else would Wazzpinator try to turn Maxzzimal?"

That shut Cheetor up promptly. Dinobot snickered. "Outsmarted, Boy?"

"Ah, shove it, Dino-Breath."

Optimus looked in shock at the young bot. "What was that?"

Rhinox was laughing quietly at a console. "Optimus. You heard him quite well!"

The Maximal leader turned back to Dinobot, the pinpoints of light representing his pupils rolled heavenward. "Go figure."

He looked down at Waspinator, then over to Depth Charge. The manta ray caught his drift in that simple look. "Get over here, Wasp. Rampage wouldn't try anything with me keeping an eye on you."

Dinobot returned to his post, and leaned against the stone walls. "Everything going well?"

"Tarantulus is takin' dancin' lessons," Rattrap sniggered. "Dat freak just don' get da idea of keeping 'is hands ta 'imself!"

Dinobot looked out over the landscape, a rare smile tugging on his mouth. "Well, now, isn't that something ever so normal?"

Rattrap looked up at his companion, and was shocked at the sight of his face. "What do 'ya mean?"

Dinobot sighed, and shook his head. "I don't know. I'm finding that I can't seem to concentrate on anything, today. Something keeps trying to tug my attention farther and farther away."

"Where about?"

Dinobot pointed over a ridge. "There."

Rhinox to Dinobot!

"Yes. What?"

Stasis pod in Sector Orbsah, and it's not looking too good! You go and get over there! Rattrap, you stay there, and keep an eye on those Predacons! Rhinox out.

"Jeesh, he was a little uptight. But, if da Big Green says dat it ain't lookin' too good, den it's bad. Get 'ya scaly butt outta 'ere!" Rattrap advocated.

Dinobot nodded once, dropped to his beast mode, then booked it out of there, as fast as his two legs could carry him . . .


	4. Part Four

Child

By: Sinead (raptrana )

Part Four

The pod's door was ajar, and the Protoform gone. Dinobot growled to himself, and looked around for signs of the supposed Maximal that would have just left the pod. Where was it?

With a grunt, the Velociraptor transformed, and walked to the keypad. "Very well, misbehave! You slagging piece of scrap, where's the Protoform?!"

"Right. Here." A blade rested on his shoulder, the edge brushing against his neck. Dinobot held his hands up, sighing. He was spun, to face a well-muscled female Maximal, who had a Transmetal Two form, like himself. "Who are you? Why are you looking for me? What is your faction? Who is your leader? Well?! Speak up!"

"Dear Primus, female! If I had the luxury of speaking that fast, I would have answered you as you questioned me!"

Her eyes narrowed. "Are you mocking me?"

Dinobot kept his hands up. "You do happen to be holding a blade to my throat, so what chance do I have, anyway? Once you lower it, I will answer your questions."

She glared at him, then did as he requested. As soon as he was free, as it were, he reached up to touch his neck, where the blade had rested. With a nod of approval, he said, "You have excellent control over your sword."

"The questions. Now."

Demanding girl, Dinobot thought. Almost like myself, in a way. Aloud, he said, "I am Dinobot, warrior for Optimus, the leader of the Maximal forces here on this planet. I was sent to find you, to bring you back to the other Maximals."

"You look like a Pred. Why should I believe you?"

Dinobot sighed. "I was once a Predacon, but that has no meaning now."

"WHAT?!" She backed up immediately, holding her sword in front of her, in a defensive position. "Get away from me, freak! I don't like Preds, and I never will, no matter what they say!"

Screeching wheels were heard, and Rattrap appeared not a moment later, to transform and land next to Dinobot. "Yup. 'Ya found 'er."

"She's as stubborn as you were about accepting me."

"Oh, really? Were?"

"Humph. Indeed."

"Just kiddin' with 'ya, Scale-Belly! Jeesh! Don' have a hissy fit!" He turned to face the new girl, and whistled. "Woah, dere . . . now dat is one Prime-cut girl!"

The female snorted. "I think I prefer the Pred's company to yours."

Dinobot's single eyebrow raised in surprise, and he chuckled evilly. "Remember first impressions, Vermin. They tend to last the longest."

"Ah, slaggit."

Dinobot turned to the female, and nodded his head in the general direction of their base. "If you do not mind accompanying us to the base . . . ?"

"I'm. Not. Leaving."

Rattrap winced. "I think dat I shoulda let da Kiddo come instead o' me."

"Yes, Cheetor would have been quite preferable to your company any day."

"Ah, shove it, Carrion-Breath."

"Better than garbage."

"What's wrong with garbage?"

"It tends to clog your internal systems with unneeded toxins."

"So you're sayin' dat roadkill is good fer 'ya?"

"Precisely."

Rattrap shuddered, and his comm-link came to life. Base to Rattrap . . . Have you found Dinobot yet?

"Unfortunately," Dinobot grumbled.

There was a small laugh, and Cheetor replied, Well, Optimus wants the lot of you back now. He didn't say why, though. Base out.

Dinobot blinked at the new girl, then sighed. "Well?"

She snorted. "So I was wrong. Lead on."

She dropped to her beast mode, revealing it to be a deer. Dinobot blinked, and heard his stomach growl. He looked away, embarrassed, while Rattrap laughed. The doe blinked at him, and he muttered, "My beast mode is a predator. Please don't mind me."

She laughed, and tossed her head. "Well, I guess so." She stopped, then walked directly up to him, her snout inches from his face. "Have we met before?"

Dinobot looked back at her, and she shook her head. "Sorry. You just reminded me of a bot who had a blue face, but looked exactly like you . . . almost."

The Maximal looked at Rattrap, then back at her. "Well . . . if it isn't Valhalla."

She looked at him, then laughed, and pranced around once in a circle. Dinobot smiled, and as she came up to him again, tapped her nose gently. "You, little sister, have gotten better."

"Eh?! What da Pit is dis?!"

Dinobot turned, and shook his head. "Don't ask quite yet. I'll explain when we have time."

The shorter Maximal sighed, and shook his head, then started on his way back, amazed with himself that he had just tried to flirt with Dinobot's little sister . . .

Optimus leveled yet another glare to where Valhalla was bickering with her elder brother. Depth Charge had actually taken to the girl, as did many of the other Maximals, himself included. Blackarachnia, however, didn't seem to want to get to know this new recruit. The leader shrugged it off, remembering when Dinobot first entered the Beast Wars, that Rattrap held quite a grudge against both the ex-Predacon and himself, for actually accepting him.

"You should burn in the Pit!"

"What's to say that I haven't already?! Valhalla, you're a fool."

"Better stupid, than ugly!"

"Ooh, was that supposed to hurt me?"

"That does it! You and me! Right now!"

"No sword, sister. Oooh, now what am I to do, hmm?"

Valhalla glared at him, and then launched herself at her older brother Rhinox walked into the room, and blinked at the sight of the two wrestling, while Optimus was watching, smiling and shaking his head. "They remind me of us, when we were kids."

Rattrap was working at the scanners. "Heh. You think dat's bad . . . eh . . . You haven't seen da kinda bots dat I wrestled once upon a time!"

Dinobot triumphed, holding his sister in a full Nelson, while she apologized up a storm. He released her, and helped her up. They talked for a moment, and she grinned evilly, her eyes trained on Rattrap. Optimus looked between the two, and they simultaneously cracked their knuckles. Rhinox looked to Optimus again, and he said, "Should I lay out the rules, or will you play nice?"

Rattrap looked to Dinobot, who stood back, and snorted. He returned his gaze to Valhalla, and she replied in a silky smooth voice, quite a contrast to her brother's, "Optimus, Dinobot's paid me back for illegal holds. I know what's acceptable, and what isn't."

Rattrap shuddered. "Man . . . now dat deserves pity."

"Oh slag off."

Rattrap jumped down, and the two circled, each testing the other's defenses. Cheetor walked in, and watched as Valhalla stopped, straightened her back, and sighed, looking at Rattrap, who had stopped, with speed that Cheetor forgot Rattrap possessed, he dodged at her, only to find that she had leapt over his surge, and was now behind him. She grinned, and kicked him gently, sending him forward a few paces. "Come on, then! I'm waiting for you to start trying!"

Rattrap spun, and Dinobot immediately winced. The first rule in wrestling, was never get angry. Valhalla knew that Rattrap was prone to giving into his temper, and had played into that, by swiftly moving, and making him seem clumsy. Valhalla also knew that she was playing into her old habits for wrestling, and would defeat Rattrap easily.

She looked behind her opponent, and saw Blackarachnia entering, shaking her head. She stopped, the moment that she saw what the two bots were up to. She watched, and Rattrap tried again and again to catch Valhalla, but she knew that he was stronger. Finally, he stopped, and said, "Dis ain't wrestlin'!"

"Bull it isn't! You're slowly getting better, though."

Rattrap glared at her, and she walked closer, until she was in jumping distance, for him. He didn't take her bait, but she waited, watching him closely, not letting any noises bother her. Finally, Rattrap tensed, and started to circle her. She let him, listening to his breathing and foot-falls. She heard him gasp, right before his feet dug in, and she dropped into a roll.

But Rattrap had predicted that, and the two kicked up dust, as they fought for the upper hand. Dinobot shook his head. He hadn't seen his sister challenged like she was being now, for quite a while. Cheetor walked over to him. "Will she be all right?"

"Why shouldn't she be?" Dinobot replied evenly.

"Well, she's as tall as Rattrap, but not as strong. That's why she was dodging, right?"

"Affirmative. Continue, Feline."

Cheetor smiled at the nickname, then said, "So she'll lose, right?"

"There's always a possibility of that."

Cheetor shrugged, and the older warrior looked to the younger, with a frown that the boy didn't see. He blinked once, then looked up at Optimus, who was noticing the same thing. The leader sighed, chuckling. It seemed that Valhalla was to gain a tagalong.

Rattrap whimpered, as Valhalla held him in a reverse-shrimp hold, looking bored. He pounded the dust, while she said, "Three pounds, and I'll let go. Whoops. No. I think that I'd better make that twelve."

Dinobot snickered. "Let the unfortunate go, sister."

She sighed, released him, and walked over, asking, "Aw, c'mon, Dinobot! You know that I wouldn't have hurt him . . . badly."

Cheetor watched her, and she felt his gaze, but didn't respond to it. With a blink, though, she saw what her brother was telling her silently, and she understood. He'd set things up later.

Valhalla turned to face her brother, and flashed him a smile, reminding him why he had always loved training and helping his younger sister. Things were different now, granted, but he seemed to know that somehow, everything would work out, no matter what may arise for either of them. The only thing that Dinobot hoped for, was that Valhalla would be happy, and that she would find in her life . . . heaven-sent true love.

Owari


End file.
